1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stabilized voltage source, the control circuit of which includes a temperature-dependent gauge for the actual-value voltage. The invention also relates to a method for improving the temperature stability of such voltage source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Resistive voltage dividers are generally used as actualvalue gauges in voltage sources. Especially in high-voltage applications the high-voltage side resistor of a voltage source will have a resistance of hundreds of megaohms, if it is desired to use a small-sized gauge which dissipates little power. The best high-ohm, high-voltage resistors available have temperature coefficients of the order of .+-. 100 ppm/K.
It also follows from the above that the temperature coefficients of known voltage sources provided with high-voltage resistors of the said type are of the same order as those of the high-voltage resistors in question, i.e., the voltage sources are not so temperature-stable as would be desirable.